New Horizon Setting
Name and Description: Dark Horizon is what most call it, that where first brought here as when it started there was only a about a mile of land and nothing else but darkness. This place is unique, in the fact that the Void lords have been creating this place are tearing parts off of other planes, dimensions, and even timelines. This has had drastic effects on not only the shaping of the world as its keeps expanding, but how the inhabitants interact with each other when it was just Elves, skin color was a separation value. When humans and dwarfs showed up they separated based off actual race. Then as demons, devils, robots, and abominations, started to show up it turned into separation based off hostility, as well for fighting for survival. The lands in Dark Horizon are vast and climates can change drastically and unexpectedly base off where you go. With things that others have never seen, or things that may be missed as dark horizon currently has no moon or stars in its night sky, newer races that find themselves in Dark Horizon almost always seek to isolate or expand. This can lead to anything from a small skirmish to large scale battle, taking place all over this beautiful landscape that they now, whether they like it or not, call home. Over time the battles across the lands came to a more or less end other then small things here and there. This was due tot the fact they had to now defend their place they now called home from foreign invaders. Many heroes and unlikely allies laid down their lives and pushed to the other voids. The war was long and bloody plane after plane fell during this time till the only void left was dark horizon, however there was still remnants of this war and their fury and hate knew no bounds. This champion of a defeated void had vast armies of zenos at her disposal, but she waited after being pushed back one to many time her and her remaining forces went underground. During this time the Horizon lived in relative peace, even when the presence of the void lord had passed. Many generations was able to enjoy this peace, though magic oddies started happening first it was infrequent, but as time went on planar travel became impossible. This was true for even some of the master scholars in the Kou Empire. Next thing that triggered was it seemed even bringing back and preserving ones soul. These had been trade mark spells for so long but something was disrupting the weave of magic. Once it started effecting even things to just improve the life of the common folk repair spells stopped working, make whole was nearly impossible to cast is when everyone agreed something needed to be done. Many mercenaries and scouting parties of some of the strongest kingdoms at the time with resources at their disposal join in this effort. It was found that there was a large cave system was found a vast mold like substance has covered all the scouts had explored, They had also founf this this mold had caused issues for casting. This was surly it not the cause would lead them to the main issues. So the leaders took their armies and expedition teams to these caverns. Unfortunately for them this played directly into the plans of Kerrigan Category: This indicates whether the plane is an Inner Planes or an Outer Planes. Parentheses are used to indicate Transitive Planes and the alignment of Outer Planes. Denizens: The Denizens section of the stat block lists information about that plane’s occupants. Divinities includes pantheons that can be found on the plane. Outsiders lists significant types of outsiders (such as air elementals, angels, or demons) that dwell on a specific plane. Petitioners provides the name of the specific type of petitioner native to the plane in question, followed by the unique qualities that petitioner gains. Infusions: This final section provides details on the benefits a character gains when she gets one of the three infusion feats: Planar Infusion, Improved Planar Infusion, and Greater Planar Infusion. Category:Rules